nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrestling
Wrestling Moves Wrestling Moves in No More Heroes are a gameplay feature and one of Travis Touchdown's renowned skills. They are learned as a result of both Travis's experience to become a pro wrestler and since wrestling is a favorite hobby of his. They allow Travis to easily take down and subdue the enemy, allowing an easy Down Attack, or they can be utilized as a instant kill. While they can be used on regular enemies, which is an option, they are more effective on ranked assassins, as they deliver more damage than slash combos. As of Desperate Struggle, wrestling throws activate the Dark Side Mode mechanic. How to Perform Wrestling moves are performed when an enemy has been stunned by Beat Attacks or consecutive Beam Katana combos, and following in with the Beat Attack button. The screen will then prompt the player to move the Nunchaku and Wii Remote in various directions, and if successful, Travis will perform the move. Some moves require two moves or more advanced procedures. Learning Methods Wrestling Moves are learned through: *Wrestling videos purchased at Beefhead *Wrestling Masks and their messages found before each Rankings Match *(NMH2:DS only) Through a magazine known as the Backdrop Monthlys. Travis will know some at the beginning of the game. Lovikov Techniques Technique of Affinity: Allows Travis to grab the enemy from a farther distance. List of Wrestling Move Terms *'Suplex': A wrestling move in which the attacking wrestler grabs the opponent, the enemy caught in a complicating hold or lock, and flips onto their back, damaging the enemy. *'Full Nelson': A hold maneuver in which the attacking wrestler comes from behind, and locks his hands behind the opponent's head by going underneath both armpits. *'Powerslam': A wrestling move in which the attacking wrestler grabs the opponent and slams them onto the ground, both face down. *'Powerbomb': A wrestling move in which the opponent is lifted into the air and slammed back down onto the ground. *'Piledriver': A wrestling move in which the attacking wrestler spins the opponent upside down, and drives their head into the ground with the attacker in a standing or kneeling position. List of Wrestling Moves 'No More Heroes' 'Take Down Moves' Take Down moves describe themselves; they are wrestling moves that only subdue the enemy, to allow an easier kill. 'Dragon Suplex' Travis will grab the enemy from behind, placing them in a Full Nelson headlock, and then bends his back to the floor with full force, severely damaging the head and neck. 'Brain Buster (Vertical Suplex)' Travis will tuck the opponent's head under his armpit, hoists them up, and then falls back onto the floor, slamming their head. 'Butt Thump' Travis will grab the enemy's face, places them on his shoulder, and then bends and rolls the enemy back, slamming the enemy's face with his buttcheek. 'Arm and Head Suplex (Front Neck Chancery Drop)' Used against Death Metal. Travis will tuck and squeeze the opponent's neck underneath his armpit, and then will suplex straight to the floor, crushing the enemy's back and disrupting breathing. 'Double Underhook Suplex (Reverse Armsault)' Used against Dr. Peace. Travis will bend the enemy forward, locks his arms through the armpits, and then flips back, falling onto the opponent's upper body. 'Capture Suplex' Used against Shinobu. Travis will grab the enemy by the leg and back of the neck, and suplexes backward, slamming the enemy in the back. 'Fatal Moves' Fatal Moves are maneuvered wrestling moves that allow strategic timing of the beam katana to fall onto the enemy or to allow Travis to easily grab the beam katana and follow up quickly, killing the enemy within the move. Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling belly to belly piledriver) Travis will grab and spin the enemy in the air, turning them upside down, and then will place the enemy between his legs, crushing their head. The Beam Katana will fall onto the enemy. 'Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker Drop (Quebradora Con Giro)' Learned from Mask De Panther, the Tiger's Roar. Travis will grab the opponent by the torso, and spins the opponent onto their back, with them landing onto Travis' knee and impaled by the Beam Katana. 'Suplex Powerslam (Brain Buster Slam)' Learned from Living Legend, Thunder Ryu. Travis will bend himself and the opponent forward, with Travis tucking his head underneath the opponent's arm. Travis will lift up and turn around 180 degrees, then falls face first and slamming the opponent face down onto the ground, and finishes by poking the enemy's head with the katana. 'Frankensteiner (Hurricanrana)' Learned from Mask De Panther, Master of the 4th Dimension. Travis will come from behind, leap up onto the enemy's shoulders, swings around, clutches the head with his legs, and flips onto his belly, with the enemies' head slamming on the floor. Travis grabs his Beam Katana and cuts the opponents' belly. 'Powerbomb' Learned from Thunder Ryu's 7th match. Travis will grab the head of the enemy, forcing them to bend forward, flips them on their back, hoists by their stomach, and slams them the precise moment the beam katana will land. 'German Suplex (Mt. Fuji Variation)' Travis will come in from behind, clutching the enemy's torso, and then bends back with full force, dropping and slamming the enemy on the head. The Beam Katana will then fall onto the head of the enemy. Travis used a non-lethal version of this on Destroyman. The German Suplex returns in Desperate Struggle. 'Belly-to-Belly Suplex' Travis will reach in and hug the enemy, then bends backwards and falls onto the floor while landing on the opponent, crushing their upper body. The beam katana falls onto the opponent's crotch. Travis used a non-lethal version of this on Holly Summers. 'Trap Suplex' Travis will hug into the opponent's arms, which are wrapped around Travis's waist, snapping the elbows out of place, and then will suplex back, falling onto the upper body. The beam katana will land straight into the chest. Travis used a non-lethal version of this on Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii. 'Northern Lights Suplex (Double Wrist Suplex)' Travis bends the opponent forward, extending both arms, and places himself underneath the opponent. He then flips back, crushing the right shoulder joint. The beam katana will then land into the opponent's lung. Travis used a non-lethal version of this on Bad Girl. 'Tiger Suplex' Travis comes behind the opponent, will lock the opponent's arms behind their back, and will flip backwards, slamming them on the head. The beam katana then falls onto their face. Travis used a non-lethal version of this on Henry. The Tiger Suplex also returns in Desperate Struggle. 'No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle' Wrestling throws are now "deathblows" that activate after attacking the opponent with Beat Attacks rather than Slash Combos. Depending on the size of the opponent, Travis will perform different attacks. 'Full Nelson Suplex' As of Desperate Struggle, the Full Nelson is a Fatal Move with the Beam Katana landing onto the opponent's head. 'Reverse Armsault' As of Desperate Struggle, the Reverse Armsault returns as a Fatal Move, initially learned by Travis. 'German Suplex' The German Suplex returns as an initially learned throw. 'Belly-to-Belly Suplex' The Belly-to-Belly returns, initially learned by Travis. 'Trapper Suplex' The Trapper Suplex returns as an initially learned throw. 'Twisted Belly to Back (Saito Suplex)' Already learned from the Weekly Backdrops #1. Touchdown comes at an irregular angle behind the opponent, and then places them into a complicated lock as he hoists them up before spinning 240 degrees and dropping them on the head behind him. The beam katana lands into the opponent's rectum. A non fatal rendition is used against Skelter Helter. 'High Angle Suplex (Belly to Back Waistlock Suplex)' Coming from right, Travis places himself underneath the opponent's armpit, clutches the waist and then suplexes back, elevating them and aiming for the opponent's neck and shoulders. The beam katana will land onto the stomach. Travis used a non lethal variation of this on Nathan Copeland. 'Spinning Backdrop Finisher' Learned from the Weekly Backdrops #3. Coming to the side of the opponent, Travis clutches at the waist and leg, lifting them onto his shoulder, before making a 180 degree turn to smash the upper body. Touchdown used this against Kimmy Howell. One Shoulder Powerbomb (Falling Powerbomb) On the final cutscene, Travis does this unique wrestling move AFTER he beats Kimmy Howell (this move cannot be seen anymore in the game). Kimmy will defende herself trying to choke Travis with her legs while she's still lying on the ground. Travis will take advantage of this to lift her up, and then will fall on one knee to hurt her back and head, knocking her out. 'Backdrop Finisher' Learned from the Weekly Backdrops #5. Coming to the left of the opponent, Travis clutches at the waist. While lifting them up, Travis gradually tilts and flips the opponent until they are upside down, crashing them face first into the ground, stunning them as the beam katana pins them in the upper rectum. This was used against Cloe Walsh. 'Tiger Driver '98' Learned from the Weekly Backdrops #6, Tiger Driver Limited Edition. Travis bends the opponent forward, and locks their arms behind their upturned back, before lifting them up and then slamming them into the ground, backrolling out before the beam katana lands into their face. This moved is employed against Ryuji. 'Shin Breaker to Suplex' Learned from the Weekly Backdrops #7. Coming to the side, Travis will clutch at the opponent's waist, while his left arm holds a kneeled left shin. Travis then falls back and uses the momentum to overtly bend the knee while slamming them to the ground. This was used against Margaret Moonlight. 'High Angle Suplex Gutwrench Suplex' Learned from the Weekly Backdrops #8. Facing the side of the opponent, Travis will clutch at their torso before suplexing back and driving their head into the ground at an awkward angle. As they lay on their sides, the beam katana falls into the ribs. This was used against Alice Twilight. 'Tombstone Piledriver' While this move cannot be used in battle, the move was used as a counterattack before the battle against Ryuji. Frankensteiner (Hurricanrana) The frankensteiner, or hurricanrana, returns from the first game; however it may only be executed by Shinobu. The move itself kills the enemy instantly, while in the first game Travis followed it up by immediately slashing the enemy after it. Large/Fat Enemies 'Capture Suplex' As of Desperate Struggle, the Capture Suplex returns as a Fatal Move. 'Tiger Suplex' The Tiger Suplex returns as an initially learned throw. 'Leg Hook Belly to Back Suplex' Learned from the Weekly Backdrops #4. Touchdown comes to the side of the opponent, and secures his arms around the leg and waist, lifting them up with frightening ease. At a high enough altitude, he drops them backwards down as the beam katana impales their belly. Touchdown used a non lethal form on Matt Helms. 'Modified Tombstone Piledriver (Tilt-a-Whirl DDT)' Learned from the Weekly Backdrops #9. Travis grabs the opponent, turns them upside down, places them onto his shoulder, and then jumps up, slamming the enemy's upper back onto the floor. The Beam Katana lands onto the opponent's waist. This move was used during the battle with Jasper Batt Jr.'s second form. 'Giant Swing' Learned from the Weekly Backdrops #10, Giant Swing Kickass Edition. Facing the enemy, they will attempt to grab him, but Travis will retaliate back by going for their legs and forcing them onto the ground, before spinning them and himself and throwing the enemy during a breakneck velocity. As the enemy lays paralyzed from the neck down, the beam katana lands into their chest. This move was used when the second form of Jasper Batt Jr. was weakened to half of his health. Category:Game controls